


GREVIOUS HARMS: a Record by Winter

by Hydra_Trash_Gal



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Misunderstandings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_Trash_Gal/pseuds/Hydra_Trash_Gal
Summary: winter keeps track of all wrongs against him now he’s with the avengers as per sam wilson’s orders. he is less than pleased with the response he gets.





	GREVIOUS HARMS: a Record by Winter

June 23rd 1403: TONY STARK DID NOT WANT TO PLAY CARDS BECAUSE HE HAD TO 'WORK'   
MINOR GREVIOUS HARM 

June 30th 0432: CLINT BARTON SAYS LUCKY DOES NOT LIKE TO BE AWAKE BEFORE 6AM. LUCKY WAS VERY HAPPY TO SEE ME THEREBY MAKING BARTON A LIAR  
SEVERE GREVIOUS HARM

July 2nd 1256: STEVE ROGERS WAS NOT HOME WHEN I WANTED TO WATCH TV WITH HIM  
MODERATE GREVIOUS HARM

July 3rd 0400: THE COMMANDER DID NOT ANSWER ALL SEVENTEEN OF MY CALLS. WHEN CONTACTED THROUGH BRUCE BANNER'S PHONE HE ANSWERED IMMEDIATELY. THE COMMANDER SAID 'NO ONE IS AWAKE AT FOUR AM WINTER, THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?' WHILE CLEARLY AWAKE. JACK ROLLINS' VOICE WAS ALSO OBSERVED ORDERING THE COMMANDER TO 'SHUT THE FUCK UP' WHICH IS CLEAR INSUBORDINATION AND MEAN  
SEVERE GREVIOUS HARM

July 15th 0101: STEVE ROGERS REFUSES TO MAKE ME PANCAKES BECAUSE IT IS 'TOO LATE AND I'M SLEEPING BUCKY, C'MON'. IT IS NOT LATE, IT IS EARLY. I AM NOT BUCKY. STEVE IS LAZY AND I HAVE NOTHING TO EAT SO I AM GOING TO STARVE AND DIE TONIGHT AND IT IS ALL STEVE ROGERS' FAULT  
FATAL GREVIOUS HARM

July 16th 0547: I AM DEAD AND CLINT BARTON ASKED IF THAT IS WHY THEY CALLED ME THE GHOST INSTEAD OF MOURNING ME.   
SEVERE GREVIOUS HARM

"Winter...this isn't..." Sam Wilson folds his hand over his mouth and makes a strange suppressed noise.

Sam had said to him that if anyone hurt him he would 'take care of it'. He has kept careful track of all wrongs for this reason. He waits and Sam makes an odd abortive sound. 

"What is that?" Steve leans over to look at the leather bound journal Bruce gave him.

"Winter's record of grevious harms," Sam's voice warbles with poorly suppressed giggles and Winter glares. "I'm sorry, god I shouldn't laugh. We'll talk about these I promise — "

Winter swipes the notebook back. He'll show them to Bruce and let the Hulk 'take care of it'. But first he makes another entry: 

July 16th 1048: SAM WILSON FINDS HUMOR IN MY SUFFERINGS AND HAS NOT MADE STEVE ROGERS MAKE ME PANCAKES  
SEVEREST OF GRIEVOUS HARMS

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If so, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
